<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Light by TreeOfTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547499">To The Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime'>TreeOfTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Vader Redemption, M/M, POV Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, obikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raised-Sith Anakin meets Jedi Obi-Wan, learns that his life has been shit before that, eliminates Sidious (or whoever his Sith Master is), and comes to the light</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/gifts">shatou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Shatou!</p>
<p>It might be a few days late (I'm so sorry) buttttt, there will be a second chapter later this week! I really wanted to get to the smut but that will be the next chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day he met The Negotiator was a change of the winds within the Force. Instead of wind that bit at a Force users cheeks with dark glee now changed to a startling gasping of the winds that settled to a soft cool breeze. It felt like a change of a compass, where once South felt once like the North was not reset, a true North had been returned. Though that would not be realized until the end, an end that is a beginning.</p>
<p>The beginning of what?</p>
<p>Well, that is those to read this to decide.</p>
<p>Darth Vader watched the battle from higher ground, standing next to T-series military strategy droid that was giving out orders with its droning tone. If he had a chance, he would get into the guts of it and give it actual intelligence that could adapt to <i>people</i>. His Master thought it was foolish with yellow sneering teeth and electrocution to prove it. He hadn’t touched a droid or built one since he was a child, the itching and aching urge to work with his hands was like fire to his hands.</p>
<p>Perhaps he could mess around with the tactical droid once they wrap up this battle. It was why he was protecting the tactical droid as the Jedi had figured out the tactical droids were the best way to disable to the army and cause confusion.</p>
<p>Thus, here he was, protecting a dull droid with no sense of humor and didn’t appreciate his dry comments he muttered under the hood of his cloak.</p>
<p>“Well, hello there!” A voice greeted them from behind, making Vader’s head snap nearly completely around to find an auburn-haired Jedi in leaping distance behind them. Vader had not even sensed his presence. Vader was the strongest with his midichlorian blood count, he had always even sensed Sidious no matter his attempt at hiding within the Force.</p>
<p>How did he-</p>
<p>Never mind that now, he had to protect the tactical droid. Snapping off his lightsaber clip, he flicked the power on with a sharp hiss. The Jedi in return <i>smiled</i>.</p>
<p>“Now that’s no way to greet someone.” Vader was perplexed at the response though that quickly disappeared when the smile turned into a mocking smirk. Vader snarled before charging forward to meet the man that now slid into his defensive form, still that smirk remained with a gleam in his eye that shined with the blue of his saber.</p>
<p>The red and blue of sabers was a light show of how fast both moved, constant twisting and turning with their bodies, defend and offensive. Duck and charge. Hit and miss. As Vader looked out from under his hood and reached out with the Force, it occurred to him that the Jedi <i>enjoyed</i> the fight. He was actually rather handsome, even with his forming wrinkles.</p>
<p>“For a Jedi, I am impressed you’ve lasted this long.” Vader snapped out when they both used the Force, shooting each other several feet back, and took a moment to rest while the tactical droid moved further away from the fight.</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow in return, amused with his sharp blue eyes assessing him. “I could say the same for a Sith, any I have met are all talk and weak.” Vader scoffed.</p>
<p>“I am not Ventress.” The Jedi snorted in response.</p>
<p>“No, thankfully. By this time she would be throwing droids at me to escape.” Vader rolled his gold eyes, swirling his blade with an easy flick of his wrist.</p>
<p>“That is why she’s an initiate and I am a Sith Lord.” Vader taunted, not waiting for a reply he collided with him again, attempting with a hard slash and quick jabs to break through the other man’s defenses.</p>
<p>“Is that what you truly want?” The Jedi responded, ducking from his blade and sending him back several feet with another push of the Force. “To be filled with so much hate and suffering that is all you can feel? That is all you will have? Misery while alone with no one to share in love and peace?”</p>
<p>“You dare?!” Vader spat in return, the Force turning sour with his rage. Vader lunged forward, hacking and slashing with a roar. “You Jedi know <i>nothing</i>! You believe you are better than everyone! You have no love! You have nothing but your emptiness! Sith <i>feel</i>! We love and we hate. We feel <i>everything</i>!” </p>
<p>Vader should have known better than to let the Jedi get a reaction out of him, while his anger made him strong, his guard was not at its best with his mouth open and raging. Its why when the Jedi deflected his next lunging attack, he slipped past his guard. He truly thought he was going to die when his defense had been broken past but what happened next was what changed the Force.</p>
<p>The Jedi <i>let go</i> of his lightsaber and grasped Vader’s jaw with both hands while rushing within the Force to break his mental shields. Vader was too shocked to even fight back when the Jedi found a crack and <i>pushed</i> into his mind. Past the scars of his slavery, his freedom only to become an apprentice to a master, his anger freeing him from being truly mastered. What came rushing into his mind was… beyond what he could truly comprehend fast enough. It was warmth within his very soul that spread to the tips of his toes and fingers.</p>
<p>It was the Jedi temple, filled with laughter and joy, companionship, friendship, comradery, and figures that taught with kind hands but stern words while within their eyes was laughter from pranks and jokes. There was playing, teasing, saber practice filled with pride and determination. There was no purposeful pain and the pain that was there? Was treated and cared for with scolding’s that held no heat. The purpose within it was beyond anything Vader could understand. A purpose to help, comfort, protect, and most of all, unselfish. Everything a Sith wasn’t and every piece of it was self-fulfilling.</p>
<p>The Jedi then showed him memories of his childhood, adolescence with pain but eventual understanding, no bitterness. Ridiculed before being accepted. Abandoned only to be chosen. A woman who loved him only to let him go. A father figure who finally accepted him only to die in his arms with an apology as his last words. A hole in his heart from that loss but others eased the pain and picked him back up again after lengthy grieving and weeks riddled with guilt. In the end, a man stood back up with those who pushed him forward and showed him laughter again, that he had friends and he was never alone. That he was loved.</p>
<p>Everything else flitted past but Vader understood what the Jedi was showing him.</p>
<p>And it was breathtaking.</p>
<p>As soon as the warmth had entered his body, it left him and he staggered to his knees, his hood falling away as he gasped for air, suddenly so very cold. He was back on Hoth, where the cold never left his bones for months while Sidious shaped him into anger and hate that warmed him to keep going but left a mark of ice he never realized until this moment.</p>
<p>It was why he numbly allowed the Jedi to destroy the tactical droid because he was desperate to no longer feel that cold again. Not after he was just showed so much warmth, he felt he was on Mustafar, comfortable, and content with no burning heat.</p>
<p>“<i>That</i> is what a Jedi truly is.” The Jedi said after a long moment of silence while Vader attempted to regain his sense of self. It was like picking up scraps of cloth beyond repair. </p>
<p>“…<i>Please</i>.” Vader begged, slowly looking up to stare up at the Jedi, beseeching with his eyes of gold. “I need more.” </p>
<p>The Jedi just shook his head for a moment before responding, only after Vader let out a sob at his own emptiness. “The path forward is yours, what you do with it is now up to you.” And with that, the Jedi showed him his own red lightsaber and then the blue of the Jedi’s. Vader without thinking reached for the blue that hummed contentment only for the Jedi to place the red in his palm. “Go back to your master and look into his eyes so when we meet again, tell me if that is what you want to become.” </p>
<p>And with that, the Jedi left him there, alone to stare after him with an aching need to find the warmth again.</p>
<p>When Vader finally took a deep breath, inside of him, the tatters left behind from the revelation, he realized just how tattered he was prior to the Jedi showing him something else that he was not part of. He was a thin sheet of cloth. </p>
<p>Of pain.</p>
<p>Of torture.</p>
<p>Of usefulness.</p>
<p>Of Sidious needing only certain pieces.</p>
<p>The Jedi accepted <i>everything</i>.</p>
<p>There was no beatings, no electrocution, no starvation, no constant agony or torture. Only healing and learning from mistakes or lessons. A Sith was formed from brutality that was undeserved, and Vader realized he was not a Sith. <br/>But a weapon of Sidious’s plan.</p>
<p>That was all he was, like Ventress to Dooku.</p>
<p>Only useful until no longer needed.</p>
<p>When Vader managed to finally get to his feet and back to his hidden ship and return to Dooku on Serenno, Darth Sidious was waiting for him, ready to punish him for his failure. When he did what the Jedi suggested and meet the man who shaped him, the eyes that were once viewed as intelligent now were a cruel gleam that enjoyed his punishment by electrocution. The once teaching guiding hand within their bond was now the violating mental attack within their master and apprentice bond that felt like an oily hand grabbing him by the throat, Vader could not help his next reaction. Not when he had his eyes open now.</p>
<p>The opening of his eyes was the lopping of Sidious’s head that thunked to the ground and then taking the hands of Dooku’s that had taken his own arm as a punishment when he was only a child just freed from slavery. His head soon joined the other. Ventress only escaped from him by jumping out the window and killing a visiting Separatist diplomat to take his ship. Though Vader decided she wasn’t worth it, she was like him. A tool.</p>
<p>When it was done, Vader slid to his knees between the bodies of his masters and breathed in deep, he felt something warm within the Force reach out to touch his filthy soul. He had never felt so unburdened before, like a weight had been lifted and it was a rush, addicting to have more inside of him. Desperate to keep the light, he dazedly remembered the Jedi who showed him this from just a day ago. He had to find the Jedi.</p>
<p>It was why he went to Coruscant and surrendered without hesitation, giving up the red blade that slaughtered many and accepted the Force inhibiting cuffs without a blink, even if the light eased from it, he welcomed it as he was greeted onto the planet with the very same Jedi who showed it to him in the first place.</p>
<p>“Master.” Vader automatically greeted, smiling eagerly at the confused look on the handsome man’s face.</p>
<p>“I am not your master, Darth. I am merely a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps not yet, but I want you to be. Show me more, show me what a Jedi is. <i>Show me the light</i>.” Obi-Wan Kenobi raised a skeptical eyebrow in response and crossed his arms while the other Jedi stared daggers into his back. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to refuse only to pause as the Force whispered in his ear, stopping the words of rejection. It guided him to look into the pleading gold eyes of a man who was lost. Obi-Wan knew what it was like to be lost. To be alone. When he had that thought within his mind, the Force pushed him forward, urging him on.</p>
<p>“I will show you,” Obi-Wan promised without thought, oddly pleased at the delighted look on the former Sith’s face before stepping forward, closer. “but tell me your true name, the name you were once.” Darth Vader smiled and bowed his head.</p>
<p>“I am Anakin, Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine.” Obi-Wan smiled and touched the younger man’s arm ever so gently.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the light, Anakin, and welcome home.”</p>
<p>The Force at that moment released a soft wind across Coruscant, the clothes of the Jedi and the Chosen One billowing from blessed winds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>